


Где-то глубоко

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Kyou Kara Maou!
Genre: Humor, M/M, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 22:27:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15850662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Что происходит в пещере, остается в пещере





	Где-то глубоко

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Deep Within](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/412392) by CharmedReality (PoisonAngel7, HauntedReality). 



Губы Гвендаля, прижимающиеся к его губам, были удивительно мягкими.  
Йозак изучал черты лица своего начальника бесчисленное множество раз, выслушивая его приказы. И ему всегда казалось, что эти губы будут твердыми и безжалостными.  
Не то чтобы Йозак часто воображал их поцелуй – эта фантазия посещала его строго касательно другого принца, так что это была просто привычка, способ убить время и иногда сравнять счет. Когда кто-то обзывал его грязным полукровкой, Йозак мысленно спрашивал себя, кто же захочет целовать мазоку с такими грубыми потрескавшимися губами.  
Ну, в случае с Гвендалем это было не «сравнять счет» – просто убить время.  
Но настоящей загадкой стало вовсе не ощущение рта Гвендаля на его. Прежде всего – то, что их к этому привело.

***

– Ты сказал, что знаешь, куда мы идем.  
– Да? Хм-м, должно быть, задумался о чем-то еще. Впрочем, это место все равно должно быть где-то недалеко.  
– Мы понятия не имеем, куда идем. Откуда ты можешь знать, что оно рядом?  
– Эх, да ладно вам, ваша превосходительство! Солнце восходит на востоке и заходит на западе. Что еще вам нужно знать?  
– Мне нужно знать, где замок, Йозак.  
– А, зачем торопиться? Трава зелена, воздух свеж, птички поют… Вы не любите птиц, ваша светлость? Но разве они не прелестны? – дразня принца, насколько осмеливался, Йозак усмехался.  
Темно-синие глаза Гвендаля опасно прищурились.  
– У меня есть определенные обязанности и дела, требующие моего присутствия.  
Йозак уже обдумывал очередной ленивую отмазку, но вместо этого воспользовался подвернувшейся тропинкой, чтобы взобраться выше на холм. Если он хотел достойным образом выпутаться из ситуации, ему надо было увидеть окрестности. К его удивлению, немного поодаль нашлось гениальное решение в виде темнеющего входа в огромную каменистую пещеру.  
– Ага! Нашел! А вы во мне сомневались!  
Гвендаль посмотрел на него, потом перевел взгляд на пещеру, затем обратно на Йозака.  
– Я начинаю сомневаться в твоей адекватности. Это не замок.  
– Нет, но пара брошенных там-сям подушек и хороший ковер превратят это в уютный дом, – беспечно бросил шпион, прежде чем дернувшаяся бровь Гвендаля его отрезвила, и он быстро добавил: – Там короткий проход. Выход из пещеры находится в полумиле от замка.  
Мазоку уделил пристальное внимание грудам мусора около пещеры.  
– Ты уверен?  
– Эй, теперь-то можно без оскорблений? В конце концов, мне платят за такие вещи. Мы вернемся как раз вовремя, и вы успеете и почитать Грете сказку на ночь, и избежать участия в последнем проекте Аниссины-чан.  
От упоминания имени изобретательницы Гвендаль вздрогнул, словно опасаясь, что та каким-то образом подслушивает их разговор и строит планы. Ее планов надо было остерегаться. Убедившись, что ее тут нет, Гвендаль кивнул, соглашаясь:  
– Тогда вперед. Я не желаю тратить время зря.  
– Ладно, – Йозак достал из приготовленной стопки факелы и зажег их, – пожалуй, я притворюсь, что не заметил, что вы считаете отталкивающей мысль о долгом пути домой вместе со мной.  
– Не говори ерунды. Просто не люблю опаздывать.  
– Ха, этого можно не боятся, я вас доставлю вовремя!

***

В действительности же путь занял много времени. Йозак точно знал, где они находятся, и что дорога неблизкая, но прикинул, что если Гвендаль поверит, что они где-то рядом с замком, то меньше будет жаловаться.  
И оказался прав. Несколько часов они шли по темном коридорам относительно молча. Обычно Йозак заполнял тишину анекдотами, забавными историями про свои приключения и победы или забрасывал спутников неудобными вопросами, но сейчас, идя с Гвендалем, он находил в их молчании некое умиротворение. В разговорах не было нужды.  
Для более легкой проходимости маршал кое-где использовал свою связь с землей, чтобы расширить проход, хотя пару раз Йозаку все равно пришлось с трудом протискиваться сквозь тесные щели. Возможно, так вышло случайно, а не напоминанием, что это все его вина.  
Чем дальше они заходили, тем чаще Гвендаль пытался прожечь в шпионе взглядом дыру, но, к сожалению, тот оставался цел и невредим. Наконец, мазоку нарушил затянувшееся молчание.  
– Когда проход расширится до мало-мальски приличной пещеры, сделаем привал.  
Йозак кивнул, понимая, что Гвендаль уже распознал обман. Если бы они ускорили шаг, то достигли бы замка к рассвету, но шпион предпочитал немного отдохнуть и прибыть к завтраку. Его желудок заворчал при этой мысли, но он проигнорировал его требования.  
Дойдя до места, где коридор расширялся, Гвендаль опустил тяжелые сумки на пол и потянулся.  
– Разожги огонь, – велел он.  
– Чтобы нам было тепло и уютно, когда мы умрем от отравления дымом?   
Гвендаль искоса бросил на него мрачный взгляд, поднял руки над головой, и часть каменного потолка взмыла вверх, образуя тоннель. Вокруг мазоку завихрилась пыль, сверкая в неверном свете фонарей. Это было бы даже красиво, если бы она не попала Гвендалю в глаза, и тот не принялся болезненно моргать. Но все равно, пара секунд – и Йозак увидел на другом конце их нового дымоотвода звезды.  
– Разожги огонь, – повторил Гвендаль.   
– Да, милорд, – с улыбкой ответил шпион и занялся обустройством костра. Он всегда считал, что марёку – это ужасно интересно. Йозак был не из тех, кто жаждет иметь то, что не может получить, особенно если заполучить это в принципе невозможно, но в детстве он отчаянно мечтал, что когда-нибудь научится контролировать огонь без всяких подручных предметов. Или летать. Почему-то ему казалось, что умение летать входит в способности мазоку, и когда он узнал, что нет, его мечта изрядно потускнела.  
– Не думаю, что следующим вашим шагом будет вытаскивание кролика из шляпы, – вскользь заметил он, тщетно проверяя свои сумки в поисках остатков походного пайка.  
Конрад как-то рассказывал ему о магическом шоу, на которое ходил во время визита на Землю. Хотя не то чтобы они об этом много говорили – все навевало слишком много воспоминаний, а когда Конрад возвращался мыслями к Джулии, он по-прежнему казался незнакомцем. Йозак честно пытался понять друга, но в один прекрасный день Конрад просто взял и исчез, а два-три года ожидания проделают дыры в чьем угодно «понимании». Мог бы хотя бы записку оставить.  
Но в данный момент его бы больше обрадовало обнаружить кусок хлеба.  
– Я не ношу шляп.  
– Неважно. Не берите в голову. – Йозак развернул свою сумку и расстелил ее на неровном каменном полу, в надежде, что станет помягче. Ему доводилось спать и на худшем.  
Пол под ним дрогнул, и шпион застыл. Он был уверен, что Гвендаль, используя свои силы, договорится о своей постели с пещерой, но потом заметил, что камень под ним тоже выровнялся и даже как-то немного помягчел.  
– Так будет удобнее. И у меня в сумке вяленое мясо, а не кролик, – Гвендаль достал мясо и протянул его шпиону.  
– Ваше превосходительство, напомните мне как-нибудь путешествовать с вами почаще.  
– Прикуси язык!  
Йозак добродушно рассмеялся. Если бы он был с кем-то не столь важным, он бы отплатил фразой «Сам мне его прикуси», но, вопреки популярному мнению, полукровка знал, когда надо остановиться.  
– Так что, наступило время, когда мы будем расчесывать друг другу волосы и рассказывать истории о привидениях?  
– Нет. Время, когда мы ляжем спать, потому что ты оказался неспособен вывести нас к дому в приемлемый час.  
– Ха, как будто я владею секретом супер-быстрого способа перемещения из одного места в другое! С этим к Аниссине.  
Гвендаль заворчал, раскатывая свой спальный мешок.  
– А что у вас с ней вообще происходит? – А, может, он и не всегда знает, когда надо остановиться.  
Темноволосый мазоку замер, потом спокойно посмотрел на Йозака.  
– А что происходило между тобой и моим младшим братом?   
Некоторые темы лучше не поднимать. Хотя шпиону было ужасно жаль, что он не сможет спросить дальше про Гюнтера, но все же кое-что он еще мог уточнить:  
– А вы откуда знаете? Надеюсь, хейка не огорчится, когда тоже узнает, хотя, кажется, теперь он кружит вокруг светленького братца.  
К удивлению Йозака, Гвендаль рассмеялся – по-настоящему.  
– Ого, я и не знал, что вы так умеете. И как, не больно?  
– Спокойной ночи, Йозак.  
– Спокойной ночи, ваше превосходительство.

***

Пару часов спустя Йозак заставил себя проснуться – так-то он был засоней, поэтому пришлось тренировать себя, чтобы оставаться начеку даже в своем самом уязвимом состоянии. Но он не знал, что его разбудило: какой-то звук, изданный Гвендалем, потрескивание костра, все еще ровно горящего благодаря «Огненные палочки-кун» от Аниссины – или до невозможности странный взгляд наблюдающего за ним Гвендаля.  
– Ваше пре?.. – Губы, твердо прижавшиеся к его губам, заглушили его вопрос.   
Была поздняя ночь или очень раннее утро, Йозак только что проснулся, и его, без какого-либо предупреждения или видимых причин, целовал его же начальник. Поэтому шпион сделал единственную разумную вещь в этой ситуации – ответил.

***

Следующие несколько часов они прошагали в новой разновидности молчания – не то чтобы оно было откровенно неловким, но все же лучше, чем его альтернатива. С тех пор, как они разбежались, отпрянув друг от друга, по разным концам пещеры, не было произнесено ни единого слова.  
Прочистив горло, Гвендаль заговорил первым, глядя строго вперед:  
– Есть залежи определенных руд, про которые говорят, что они… несколько необычно воздействуют на тех, кто на них наткнется. Похожие ингредиенты используются в зельях моей матери, и было крайне неблагоразумно провести в их пыли столь длительное время. Нам повезло, что мы… не пострадали.  
– Не пострадали, это точно. А мы везунчики! – говоря это, Йозак внимательно наблюдал за выражением лица мазоку – ну, или за его старательным отсутствием.  
– Не стоит рассказывать об этом путешествии. Это может вызвать излишние волнения.  
– О, мы этого совершенно не хотим.  
– Определенно.  
– Ваше превосходительство?  
– …Да, Йозак?  
– А с вами весело путешествовать!


End file.
